cwamilitarysquadsfandomcom-20200214-history
United Maritime Forces
The UFMC is led by Major Derek Skywalker along with Captain EliteMarine Turbo and is the Marine branch of United Forces. Requirements and Expectations The Marines are the best and no less. We train often and run ops. If you do not like training or have any other reason not to like it, leave. We do the same work as the actual U.S. Armed Forces does. Uniform The uniform for members is: #Desert ARF trooper #Forest ARF trooper #Galactic Marine/ Commander Bacara (Arctic Ops) #Diver Clone (Aquatic Operations) The uniform for non-members is: #White ARF trooper (that's an all around armor) #Galactic Marine (optional) #Kamino ARF (White ARF works too if you do not have scuba gear) More is to come. Allies and Branches Since we are a legion, we have more than just the Marines. We have United Naval Forces, United Forces Security, and United Maritime Forces Reserve. The Reserves are back up in case we will need a QRF (quick reaction force) for any reason. Navy specializes in aquatic operations, while MP (Military Police) provides security for bases and prisoner escort. The command squad is United Forces Central Squad, where our leader ********** ***** (security reasons for classification) is leading. Military Occupational Specialty All units have a Military Occupational Specialty, or MOS. The Marines provide quite a few, which can be seen here: –Team Leader - (blaster, side arm, flares); –Rifle Man - (rifle/blaster, side arm, grenades/flash bangs) –Assault Man - (rifle/blaster, side arm, grenades/flash bangs) –Machine Gunner - (rotary cannon, side arm) –Corpsman aka Navy Medic - (blaster, rifle, grenades and healing flare) –Anti-Tank (AT) - (blaster/rifle, grenades, anti tank rocket launcher) –Radioman - (blaster/rifle, grenades, side arm) –Scout Sniper - available for lance corporals and above only (blaster, sniper rifle, side arm, grenades) –Engineer - ( blaster/rifle, side arm—mercenary kind, mines, grenades and a small turret) –Mortar Man - (blaster, mortar, side arm). Special Operations Forces Even though we do not provide SOF yet, we know what they will be. You can be either a: *Marine Scout Sniper *MSOR/MARSOC Operator (all around) *Scuba Diver *EOD Technician More to be added from MarineSniper130 Final Message If you would like to join us, contact me on my message wall or on CWA. There are rules, and they are strict. No one is allowed to bypass them. You can handle it then you can get your *** out. We only have the best. Semper Fidelis Do or Die Best of luck, Major Derek Skywalker UMF Hymn: From the Halls of Montezuma, To the shores of Tripoli; We fight our country's battles In the air, on land, and sea; First to fight for right and freedom And to keep our honor clean: We are proud to claim the title Of United States Marine. Our flag's unfurled to every breeze From dawn to setting sun; We have fought in every clime and place Where we could take a gun; In the snow of far-off Northern lands And in sunny tropic scenes; You will find us always on the job The United States Marines. Here's health to you and to our Corps Which we are proud to serve; In many a strife we've fought for life And never lost our nerve; If the Army and the Navy Ever look on Heaven’s scenes; They will find the streets are guarded By United States Marines. Category:United Armed Forces Category:Marines